


Noticing

by Arthemis_Huntress



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crows, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthemis_Huntress/pseuds/Arthemis_Huntress
Summary: When Ava notices the new transfer student she wants to know why he keeps finding his way to an old bench in the school courtward





	Noticing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty summary, I suck at those.
> 
> I don't remember exactly who posted it but once I saw a prompt of Odin feeding crows during lunch time and Ava finding out, I though it was cute and wanted to write a short story about it and how Odin and Ava became friends.
> 
> Hope you like it!

It’s been a while Ava noticed the new boy.

He was a transfer student and he didn’t know anybody yet so she wasn’t surprised when she kept seeing him taking his lunch and eating alone in the old bench close to the courtyard, away from prying eyes.

The first thing she noticed about him was his smell. Every time he passed by her, she could smell the strong sent of smoke and cologne. She wondered if he was a punk. Maybe that was why he always dressed in black and seemed to have a bad attitude about everything, and why he didn’t seem to have any friends.

The second thing Ava noticed is how lonely he always looked. He didn’t seem to want to fit in, never being around in a big crowd, always retreating to the courtyard at the end of classes or when he was skipping classes, always sitting by himself at lunch time.

The third thing she noticed was that he was being bullied. Teenagers can be so mean. He had bruises and purple spots on his face, and his books always seemed to find their way to the ground followed by laughter. That she understood, if boys were mean, girls could be even meaner.

After a month the boy kept on being alone. She kept crossing paths with him, hoping to find the courage and talk to him. Say hello. He seemed to be so alone.  
At lunch time Ava found her opportunity. He slowly made his way to the courtyard like any other day. She slowly slipped away from the crowd, nobody seemed to notice her, nobody ever did.

“Hi.” She said in a quiet voice.

He looked at her, without saying anything. He was puzzled but he didn’t let it show and didn’t say anything.

“Mind if I sit here?” Ava asked with her little voice. He shrugged and scooted over.

He sat quietly and they stayed like that for a good few seconds, hearing the other students far at their back. This was a good spot to sit.

“You’re Odin right? The transfer student?” She asked, already knowing the answer since she heard his name being called every day in math class, the only class they had together.

“Yeah,” He answered simply, glancing back and looking at her again. “I-is this a p-prank?” He asked with a somewhat annoyed face.

“I’m sorry?” Ava asked, her heart beating a little faster with his accusatory tone.

“Nev-nevermind.” He said glancing again quickly. “Wh-who are you a-again?” 

“Oh, sorry. I’m Ava. We have math together.” Her words trailed off a little, she noticed his eyes kept darting back.

“What’s wrong?” She looked back as well.

“Nothing. S-sorry.” He shook his head and scratched the back of his neck.

The mood was a little awkward after that, Ava wasn’t sure of what to say exactly so they just sat there for a few minutes eating their sandwiches.

“Why do you sit out here by yourself all the time?” The question came out before the girl could stop herself.

Odin didn’t answer right away, he let out a nervous chuckle and scratched his neck again, clearing his throat. “It’s, um, it’s k-kinda a weird re-reason.”

She was about to press on but she suddenly heard a ‘caw’ and noticed the black bird on their feet. Above were many more, swooping down to get close to the boy.

“T-they showed up a-after a week since I’ve been h-here.” He said, pulling apart pieces of bread from his sandwich and throwing to the crows. “I’ve b-been feeding th-them ever since.”

He had a serious face and looked at her, like he was challenging her to make fun of him. Ava let out a quiet chuckle, not to scare the birds, and started to throw them some pieces of her bread as well, this seemed to set his mind that the girl was in fact not there to prank him.

“Th-they are very good l-listeners too.” His face softened and he smiled, looking at the crows in front of him.

One of the smaller crows skipped over closer to Ava and flew to the bench, close to her hand. 

“H-hide your jewelry though,” He said as he noticed the crow tug at the sleeve of her shirt to reveal her silver bracelet. “They l-like to ta-take what isn’t theirs.” He finished and shooed the bird away.

And so she did. They kept on feeding the birds until they were out of bread. And so they talked about themselves, Ava found out Odin actually had quite a big family of four siblings and that they had just moved in the old house close to the woods. 

When the bell rang she had wished they had more time, even if he gave out a ‘stay away from me’ aura he was really easy to talk to.

After that day Ava found her way to the old bench in the courtyard every day, along with Odin they would feed the crows who kept on visiting them, one even brought a rusty old key as a gift. And so the days would pass by, and with that Ava’s last discovery, that she enjoyed those few minutes with Odin more than anything.


End file.
